


We are...

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Angst, Dark, Death, Gay, M/M, Sad, Short Story, Suicide, im sorry it suddenly turned into this, inspo from a jrock song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Remember when no one believed us Jonghyun ah? Now we are...here.





	We are...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story is a song called "We are" by One Ok Rock. I love jrock and this song is just powerful and I wanted to write something lol. Enjoy!

_"Jonghyun ah?"_

 

Silence.

 

_"Remember when...People said we are nothing. That we are no one. That we are made up by our failures, that we are...useless?"_

 

Nothing.

 

 

_"Yeah me neither."_

 

_"But Minhyun ah...It's not true right? Please tell me it's not true. Minhyun ah I'm scared. I'm scared of everything now. Scared of people. I don't...want to be scared of you Minhyun ah..."_

 

_"Jonghyun ah...I won't never leave you. Never. I promise."_

 

Minhyun gently brushed his fingers through of Jonghyun's silky black hair, they were on their bed, cuddling and making each other warm in this cold winter night. Jonghyun looked stunning. Those long eyelashes, cute nose, everything in Jonghyun made Minhyun go crazy. Jonghyun was the reason why Minhyun actually wanted to stay alive. To live and breathe him. To get some energy, get some love, made himself a bit happier than before. Before Jonghyun, Minhyun was hopeless. He felt like he was living in a dark slump. There were no other reason why Minhyun wanted to stay alive. Jonghyun was his only reason.

"Baby I love you so much..." he whispered and gave this sleeping angel a gentle kiss.

 

_When you're standing on the edge,so young and hopeless, got demons in your head, we are, we are....._

 

People were saying they should give up. Not stand on their own. Stay in the darkness and just never come back. No one wanted them. They just wanted each other. 

 

They were standing, holding hands, Minhyun could feel the warmness of Jonghyun, so gentle and pure.

 

_Our hearts are made of gold_

 

"Baby, are you afraid?" Minhyun asked, making circles with his thumb to Jonghyun's hand. The latter shook his head.

"I'm not afraid. I promised to do this with you..."

 

They were on the edge of huge building. People were finally noticing them, two lovers, standing on the edge, holding hands, looking to each other. So foggy day, the first snow was falling slowly, making everything greyish white. Perfect.

 

"Baby...kiss me..."

 

Their lips met, Jonghyun's were so soft, so gentle so... _everything._ Minhyun pulled him closer,he could hear the heartbeat, bump bump bump.

"Minhyun...I love you...Forever...." Jonghyun whispered.

"Jonghyun ah...Jjuya...I love you too. Forever."

 

_While holding hands, foreheads against each others, closing their eyes, they jumped. They felt they were flying. Flying away from the hate and misery. Flying away while people underneath them were screaming, crying and regretting everything they had said to them._

 

_We are...._

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be angsty story I swear...Sorry if I made anyone cry or something *virtual hugs* Hopefully ya enjoyed~


End file.
